


The Beds too Cold without You

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cuddling, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffiness, Fluffy, Kisses, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Nudity, Red writes, Slight Smut, Smut, Smutish, coming home, everything I want in life but will never have, hinted at smut, ill tag it just in case, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mainly fluff, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Jack misses Dark when he's away on a business trip. He would go with him, but Dark's 'business' isn't exactly safe. So when he finally gets home it's a cause for celebration.(Would like to thank Penguin and Ghosty for prompt.)





	The Beds too Cold without You

 

 

  
Jack grumbled slightly as he woke up, burrowed in grey silk sheets. Light shown in through the curtains, barely making its way across the bed. He rolled over expecting to land on a warm chest, and go back to sleep. What he got was a cold and empty bed. He pried his heavy eyelids open with a sigh.

  
It felt like it had been ages since Dark left.

  
He gently rubbed his hand up and down where Dark slept. He wished that if he did it enough times that they would magically appear. Sadly, that wasn't the case. He frowned and sat up. All he could do is hope they get back soon.

  
~

  
The day was normal. The house to quiet for Jack's comfort. Work on the computer was normal, and he was able to finish quick. Times like these made Jack wonder what was really happening around him. Dark was gone on one of his 'trips.' Trips meant Jack couldn't come. Trips meant that Dark didn't want Jack to see what he was capable of.

  
Suddenly hands were on Jack's shoulders. He screeched and jumped up, before hearing a chuckle. He turned around, his eyes widening, before he practically threw himself at the man, catching his lips in a kiss.

  
Dark was quick to replicate the kiss, picking the smaller up. Jack broke away with a laugh when he felt himself spinning, "Someone been watching Rom-coms while he was away?"

  
Dark rolled his eyes, not putting the other down, "I wouldn't waste my time with such trivial things."

  
Jack tried to lower his legs, but Dark kept him firmly in place. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

  
Dark smirked at that, slipping a hand in one of Jack's back pockets before holding his other hand in the air, "Oh really? And how would that happen."

  
Jack gulped seeing the muscles in Dark's arm bulge slightly. He still grumbled, "Show off."

  
Jack's back hit the wall, a hand still on his bum. Dark was right up against him, he could even feel his breath tickle him slightly as he spoke, "Now, now, I just got home. Is name calling really the type of thing you'd want to do right now?"

  
Jack barely contained a shiver, "Hardy har, first thing you do after you get home is fuck me against a wall. Is that really the way you want to spend your time?" Jack already knew the answer to that. It wouldn't even be the first time they were in this situation.

  
Dark hummed, nuzzling into his neck a bit, "I mean, I'm not sure if I can think of something better to spend my time on than you crying out my name repeatedly. If you can, I'm all ears."

  
Jack huffed, "As of right now? Food."

  
Dark practically growled in his ear, "I would rethink that answer if I were you."

  
One of Jack's hands started running through the others hair, playing with the fluffy locks, "and why would I ever do that Darky"

  
Jack knew the second he said that, he was in for it. Dark's lips immediately started working on his neck, "Hope you don't mind being sore in the morning."

  
Jack tilted his head back, giving the other more room, "That would require being fucked nice and hard. I can't say I'm against that.." he squeaked slightly when his bum was squeezed lightly, one of his hands immediately latching onto Dark's shoulder.

  
"Quit being so tense, I'm not going to drop you anywhere other than that bed," Dark chided, slipping his unoccupied hand underneath the smaller's shirt.

  
Jack leant into his touch slightly, "Get to it then."

  
Dark clicked his tongue, "I haven't had a piece of you in weeks. I think I'll be going at my own pace." He bit down harshly, making sure to leave a mark.

  
Jack groaned, rolling his hips forward as much as he could. Dark brought his hand down to keep his hip pinned, resulting in Jack making a disapproving sound.

  
"Be patient. I plan to take my time with you today," Dark moved away from the wall, carrying him over to the bed and dropping him on it, crawling overtop him.

  
Jack sighed, feeling the comfy bed beneath them. He was glad he wouldn't have to wake up to it cold and half empty tomorrow. Dark slipped off his shirt, Jack leaning forward slightly to help him, "Don't want to be patient."

  
"Too bad," Dark sniped, slipping the younger's pants and boxers off, "keep complaining and I may just have to spank you."

  
Jack rolled his eyes, fingers working on Dark's shirt, "Like that's a threat."

  
He'd barely been able to get the last button undone when he was flipped over, "You should know better than to doubt me."

  
Jack turned his head back to look at the other, eyes glassed over with lust, "Prove it."

  
~

  
Jack's breath was heavy, his head falling on Dark's shoulder. His body was covered with new bruises and marks, and the energy drained from him, "Never leave again."

  
Dark chuckles, wrapping an arm around the other, "I'll be staying for a while."

  
Jack whined slightly at that, his head foggy from their previous activities, "Don't like when you're gone. Beds too cold without you around."

  
Dark traced patterns on the others back, "Do we need to get you a heater?"

  
Jack shook his head, "Want you to stay."

  
"If you had it your way I wouldn't even leave the house without you," Dark chuckled.

  
Jack hummed, "that sounds like a pretty good plan to me."

  
Dark sighed, kissing the top of the others head, "Sleep."

  
Jack grumbled slightly, "maybe I don't wanna," before nuzzling into the others neck, "love you." He was soon fast asleep, finally in the arms of someone he loved. He knew Dark would have to go on another trip eventually, but for now he was here and Jack was going to take advantage of that.

  
Dark smiled a bit at the boy on top of him, "You too my darling, you too."


End file.
